Available dental care articles for pets, such as dogs, for teeth protection include toothbrushes, with which an owner cleans the pet's teeth to remove plaque or tartar, and bone-like chewable articles which, while chewed, clean the teeth making use of the dogs' habit of toying. However, brushing dog's teeth troubles the owner, and it does not work if a dog hates its teeth being brushed. The chewable toy articles are not very effective because a dog loses interest in the same article soon.
An object of the present invention is to settle the above-described problems and to provide a dental care article for pets which is very palatable to pets and is easy for a pet to hold in its mouth and chew but not easy to swallow, needing at least several tens of chews, nearly 100 chews or even more before it is capable of being swallowed. Such a dental care article will remove the food remaining on teeth while being chewed to prevent adhesion of plaque thereby to prevent formation of dental calculus (tartar). It will also give a thorough massage to the gum to prevent deterioration of the animal's teeth and to maintain the dental health of the animal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing a dental care article for pets which accomplishes the above object and hardly allows microorganisms to proliferate.